


Strangers in the Night

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam is adorable, Adam really likes sex, Asperger Syndrome, Beth Bashing, Beth is a bitch and she doesn't deserve Adam, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, M/M, Nigel is smitten, Porn with Feelings, Protective Nigel, Spacedogs, Strangers to Lovers, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: On his way home from a disastrous party, heartbroken Adam comes across an injured man who needs help...a night that will change both their lives...
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 377





	Strangers in the Night

_Dumb Adam._

_Dumb, dumb Adam._

He balled his hands into fists and continued to walk as fast as he could without starting to run, because, Harlan had said if he would run it would look like he was running away. And he was not. He was just going home.

Just home.

Just home into his apartment, where he would not feel like he was out of place, where he was happy and would not have to face laughing Beth and her laughing friends anymore.

_Dumb Adam._

He did not understand why he had believed in Beth’s words that they would only stay for an hour and that they would have fun and that he would like meeting them. Maybe they were all right and he really was dumb.

_Dumb Adam._

Shoulders drawn up and hands deep in the pockets of his jacket, quick steps on the asphalt, and the chill night air on his face. He still heard the echo of their laughter in his ears, the words that were mocking him, and that made fun of him because he could not understand what some things had meant because he had talked to the nice-looking woman about the telescope and had believed that she was truly interested in educating herself on the matter.

But he had been wrong.

They had been making fun of him.

Like the other children in school had, years ago. The children whose words had hurt, when he had thought that he had found friends and had been happy when he went to school the next day and had heard them talk about him, how they would “teach the freak a lesson”, and he had gone home, crying and not understanding why nobody wanted to be his friend when he tried everything. His dad had explained to him that he was different, but not in a bad way, just in a way that others did not understand. He had gone back to school the following day and they had pushed his head into the toilet, and when they had laughed he had thought he should laugh as well about a joke he did not understand. It had taken the explaining of the teacher who found him, wet and beaten up, for him to understand that these boys were not and had never been his friends.

Just like Beth today.

She only used him. She used him to make fun of him and have something to laugh about with her friends who had also called him a freak, who had called him stupid and annoying and weird.

It hurt so much.

Oh, it hurt so much.

Tears were stinging in his eyes and he knit his brows together, so hard that his head started to hurt, to stop them from flowing. Tears meant he was weak, and his dad had always said that he was not weak, that he was strong. And his dad was right, he had always been right, and he was the only one who had never made fun of him. His dad and Harlan.

Maybe his dad had also been right when he had told him that he was better off alone.

Just, being alone, it was so hard sometimes.

Adam pressed his lips together and went around the next corner. It was now not too far from his apartment anymore, and he knew he should have taken a taxi, but walking in the chill night air sometimes felt good. Like cleaning his busy mind.

Only a few more minutes and he would be able to shut the door to his apartment behind him. He would take a shower and get into his pajamas and go to bed, and forget, forget, forget the cruel words they had said about him.

It hurt so much. And he did not understand why it hurt so much. Everything they had said was true, he was weird and he was a freak. He knew that. He was aware that he was acting differently from others and that NTs would not understand him, would never understand him.

He passed, still with steps that were as quick as he could manage, a small alley between buildings and at first did not pay attention, but then he noticed a movement in there and for a moment he expected that maybe a stray dog or cat was rummaging through the dumpsters, but when he stopped, his arms hugging himself and his whole body trembling, he saw a man crouching on the ground behind the trash bins.

“He…hello?” Adam asked.

His dad and Harlan had said he should not talk to strangers, especially not in the night, but he was not sure if this person may be needed help, and that was what a responsible citizen would do, helping someone in need.

“Hello?” He repeated and now the person pulled an outstretched leg closer to his body, obviously trying to hide from being seen.

Adam made a few steps closer.

“Can…can I help you?” He asked and got closer to the person that he now saw was a man, who was crouching behind the dumpster, legs drawn close and the head lowered.

“Fuck off,” the stranger hissed.

“Oh,” Adam made. “I…I thought you need help. I’m sorry, I did not mean to disturb you.”

He turned and heard laughter behind him as soon as he had turned around.

Anger rose in him.

“Stop laughing!” He yelled and turned back. “Stop laughing at me! I did not say anything funny!”

The man huffed, still not raising his head but the shoulders moving under hidden laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Adam repeated. “Stop laughing! Why do you laugh?”

“Because you’re fucking hilarious,” the man said now, the voice with a thick accent that Adam had never heard before and a smooth and melodic sound. “You ask if I need fucking help and when I tell you to fuck off you just leave. That’s fucking hilarious.”

Adam frowned.

“I…I don’t understand,” he said.

“I meant,” the man looked now up and Adam’s mouth went agape.

Not only was the man subjectively beautiful, but he was also wounded. His face was covered in blood and sweat and he was panting heavily, obviously in pain.

“Oh,” Adam made. “You are wounded. Why did you say you don’t need help? You’re bleeding!”

“Fucking sure I am,” the man hissed. “I think that fucking cunt broke my fucking nose.”

Adam's frown grew deeper.

“That must hurt,” he said. “Should you not go to a hospital with that?”

“Too many fucking questions,” the man gave back.

Adam pressed his lips together. Thinking and considering for a moment. His dad always had said that he should offer help where it was necessary.

“You could come to my apartment,” he said. “I have bandages and ibuprofen. Aspirin would not be good because it is a blood-thinner and it would not help with the wound still bleeding. I could help you put a bandage on, and…”

“Wow, you talk a lot,” the man said. “And you can’t offer a fucking stranger to take him to your place.”

“Why not?” Adam asked. “You need help. And when you don’t want to go to a hospital with it, then someone else should help. Maybe I could give your wife a call? Or a friend?”

“My fucking ex-wife and her little faggot of a boyfriend got me into this situation,” the man laughed. “Not fucking likely I give them a call.”

“I don’t understand how a faggot can be your ex-wife’s boyfriend? When he’s gay wouldn’t he be with a man instead? I, for example, am bi-sexual, so it would be okay for me to fall in love with a man or a woman, but someone who is gay…”

“Will you just stop talking? You’re making my head fucking spin.”

“Sorry,” Adam said and shuffled a little from one foot to the other. “I understand you don’t want my help, I will leave you alone now. Good night.”

Adam turned around and continued his way and then noticed a few meters back on the street that someone was following him and when he turned around to see what was going on, he saw the man following him. He stopped and waited for him to catch up.

“Do you have the same way?”

“Fucking invited me to your place,” the man hissed, an arm slung around his stomach and moving slowly and with hesitation. “Fucking hate to fucking admit it, but I could use your help.”

Adam looked at the stranger and then nodded. Remembering his manners, he offered him a hand.

“Adam Raki,” he said. “I…I live down the street, it’s not far.”

The man nodded and shook Adam’s hand with a firm and reassuring grip.

“Nigel,” the man replied with the hint of a smile on his lips. “Nigel Ibanescu.”

“Oh,” Adam said. “Romanian?”

Nigel raised his brows.

“Damn fucking right,” he chuckled.

Adam smiled, a little proud that he knew where that name came from and continued his way, his steps slow so that Nigel could keep up with him. He didn’t know what to say to the stranger and so he remained silent, happy though about the distraction the man offered to him after the disaster the evening had become.

“That is where my apartment is,” Adam said. “On the first floor.”

He pointed towards the nice looking building with the iron fence. Nigel only nodded and followed Adam finally the steps up, watching how Adam pulled out his keys and opened the door carefully and then turned on the lights inside.

“Come,” Adam meant and went up the stairs, Nigel following him, again watching how Adam opened the door to his apartment and led the way inside.

Nigel remained standing close to the door, not sure where to go, but Adam indicated for him to sit down on the large armchair in front of the fireplace.

“I…I’ll get what I need,” Adam said, trying to smile but unable to hide that he suddenly felt insecure and a little scared with a stranger in his apartment.

The stranger nodded while Adam left and went into his bathroom, rummaging there through boxes until he had found what he needed and filled a small bowl that he got from the kitchen with lukewarm water.

When he returned, Nigel was still standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the two bunny figurines that were standing there.

“These are fucking cute,” he meant when he noticed how Adam was again showing the almost constant frown he was wearing on his face.

“Oh,” he said, a smile appearing. “They belonged to my dad, he and my mom got them after they moved into their first apartment.”

“You live with your father?” Nigel asked.

“Oh no. My dad has died,” Adam said.

“Sorry to hear that.”

Adam nodded.

“Can you sit down? I think I can help better when you take a seat.”

Nigel followed the instruction and plopped into the armchair, stretching his long legs, while Adam pulled a chair closer to sit down on it.

“Are you hurt somewhere else?” he asked while dipping a cotton ball into the warm water and starting to dab the bloody skin on Nigel’s nose with it, putting it down and taking a new cotton ball until he had cleaned the skin off the blood, finding that the wound looked angry but was no longer bleeding.

“Got a fucking punch in my stomach,” Nigel said.

Adam looked at him, and Nigel noticed that he was still not quite looking at him. Nigel tilted his head a little to the side, intrigued by the young man whose features he was now taking in.

Adam was almost too pretty to be a man, with soft lines and an almost stubborn looking set of his jaw. He had absolute flawless pale skin and only the hint of stubble on his perfect face, completed with a cute nose and bright blue eyes that looked innocent and were filled with something that Nigel could not quite place. He smirked. Gorgeous as an angel.

“And you do not think we should call a doctor? Harlan said…”

“Who the fuck is Harlan?”

“My friend,” Adam said. “Why do you curse so much? That is not very nice of you.”

“It’s the fucking way I speak,” Nigel replied.

“I don’t like it,” Adam meant, but continued to wipe the blood off Nigel’s face and then took a tube with some brown salve and applied some to his fingertip, starting to carefully dab it on the wound, immediately stopping when Nigel winced. “Oh, did that hurt?”

“No, that’s the fucking way I laugh. Of course that hurt.”

Adam stopped with what he was doing and lowered his hand. He blinked nervously at the other man, not sure what to do now, while Nigel was looking at him and started to frown a little.

“Why did you fucking stop?”

“You said I was hurting you.”

“That…,” Nigel’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “That was a fucking joke.”

Adam blinked.

Blinked again.

“Oh,” he said and then laughed, a sound that did not sound right, manufactured and trained, not the natural laughter that Nigel had expected. “Oh, funny. Yes. Ha ha ha ha.”

Nigel remained silent while Adam took further care of his injured nose, finding it adorable how the tip of his tongue appeared now and then between his red lips and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Do…do you want me to put a band-aid or bandage on it? The bleeding has stopped,” Adam then said, taking care of two other, smaller wounds on Nigel’s face and had turned his attention to a cut on his forehead.

“Nah,” Nigel meant. “That’s fine then.”

“You have a scar,” Adam then said, his fingertip touched the pale scar on Nigel’s forehead.

“Got a fucking lot of those,” Nigel gave back.

“I mean this one,” Adam replied, touching the scar again, his eyes fascinated by what he was seeing. “It looks like a star.”

Nigel smiled at his words. Nobody had ever said something nice about the fucking scar he was carrying around as a constant reminder of Bucharest.

“I was shot,” he said.

Adam looked at Nigel’s eyes and avoided the eye contact immediately again.

“That is a lie,” he said. “Liar. Why do you lie to me? Dumb Adam, dumb Adam.”

He tried to get up, but Nigel had grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“What’s going on? Adam?”

“Liar,” Adam said, anger and sadness in his voice.

Suddenly he hit his temple with one hand and quickly Nigel grabbed his hand to stop him from repeating the movement.

“Fucking stop that,” he hissed. “Adam.”

Adam blinked, the pretty eyes wet and the forehead in wrinkles.

“I did not fucking lie to you,” Nigel said. “What the fuck? Give me your hand.”

The younger man pulled his brows even more together.

“You…you are holding my hand already.”

Nigel looked down, where his hand still held Adam’s wrist.

“Yeah,” Nigel said and raised his hand, leading Adam’s hand back to his forehead. “Touch.”

Adam raised a brow.

“I don’t understand.”

“Fucking touch.”

Adam straightened his index finger and touched the scar, first carefully, then after another frown, harder.

“It’s…it’s cold,” he said.

Nigel chuckled.

“Tap against it.”

Adam’s brows went up, but he did as asked.

“Oh,” he then said, eyes lighting up and a smile on his lips. “Metal. You a metal plate in your head?”

“Damn fucking right,” Nigel said. “Car accident when I was a kid. Fuckers who tried to shoot me didn’t know and well, the bullet did fucking hurt but it didn’t kill me.”

Adam nodded, his finger still touching the scar, the star in Nigel’s skin.

“I’m glad,” he then said. “I’m glad they did not kill you.”

Nigel nodded.

“And now you tell me why you just fucking freaked out.”

Adam pressed his lips together.

“People always lie to me, because they think I’m stupid,” he said. “I don’t like lying.”

“Nobody like fucking liars,” Nigel said. “I don’t think you’re stupid, you’re a little…weird.”

Adam got abruptly up and put the things he had gotten to patch Nigel up on the dining room table.

“I think you should go now,” he said. “It was nice meeting you, but you should go now.”

Nigel turned in the armchair to watch Adam but did not even start to get up.

“What the fuck did I do now?”

“I’m not weird,” Adam insisted.

“You fucking are,” Nigel gave back. “You invite a bleeding stranger into your home. I could be a fucking rapist, or worse. That is fucking weird.”

Adam stared at him, clearly distressed, the warm light of the lamp painting golden shadows on his face and hair.

Nigel got up and went closer to him, expecting that Adam would move away, but he stood where he was. When Nigel was standing right in front of him, mere inches away from him, Adam’s eyes flicked up to look at him and then looked again at an invisible spot right next to Nigel.

“Not fond of fucking eye contact, are you?”

Adam shook his head and bit his lip, while Nigel made a move to get even closer, and now Adam stepped away.

“I…,” Adam started. “Are you hungry? It is past my usual time, but I could make some mac and cheese for us? If you are hungry?”

Nigel smirked.

“I could fucking eat, yeah,” he said.

He was feeling weirdly warm when Adam smiled and nodded and then hurried to put the bandages and other items away and started to get busy in the kitchen.

While Adam was getting something to eat ready, Nigel was starting to look at the other things in the apartment that would tell him a little about his host. There were books on space and a collection of playbills, more books on space, and several magazines on science and engineering. So, Adam was fucking smart on top of being fucking gorgeous. There was something about that man, that boy, and he had felt drawn to him from the second he had stepped into the alley not even an hour ago and had asked a stranger who was clearly beaten up if he could help him, without a moment of regard for his own safety.

A few minutes later, Adam returned with two bowls and put those onto the table, where he took place as well and then waited with his hands in his lap until Nigel had sat down too.

“Never had that,” Nigel said.

Adam’s eyes lit up.

“You never had mac and cheese?” He asked surprise.

“Nope,” Nigel said.

“Oh,” Adam said with that little adorable frown. “I hope you will like it.”

“Smells fucking good,” Nigel said and took the fork up and put his fork into the bowl and started to eat.

Adam waited, eyes in curiosity on Nigel and when Nigel nodded, he smiled.

“That’s good,” Nigel said, the mouth still full. “I like it.”

Adam beamed.

“It’s my favorite,” he said quickly, excitement in his voice. “Beth says…”

Adam stopped.

“Who’s Beth? Girlfriend?”

The nod that Adam showed was hesitant.

“Women are a fucking nuisance,” Nigel said. “Swore off them for now.”

Adam looked back up.

“Are you gay?”

Nigel shrugged.

“Gay, bi, pan, straight, who cares what anyone is? I like what I fucking like. It doesn’t matter to me, should not fucking matter to anyone else if you ask me.”

The smile that Adam showed was honest and…was it a little hopeful?

Nigel asked himself if Adam felt that weird, unexpected attraction too.

They finished their late dinner in silence, and then Nigel watched how Adam put the bowls away and returned.

“I usually watch a show on my laptop while I eat, but I never have a guest, and Harlan said that it’s rude to watch TV while I have a guest,” Adam said, and Nigel noticed how he felt a little uneasy. “I don’t like it when my routines are disturbed, but it did not matter because you are here.”

Nigel stood up and went again close to Adam, touching his hand and leaning into his personal space, foreheads almost touching.

“You do feel it too,” Nigel whispered.

“I…I don’t know,” Adam said.

Nigel leaned even closer.

“I think you do,” he said, voice still not much more than a breath, and then he pressed his lips to Adam’s, soft and careful, testing and without any pressure, waiting for the reaction that Adam would show.

When they parted, Adam was licking his lips and looked at Nigel’s mouth.

“Are you excited? Are you sexually excited?” Adam asked, to which Nigel raised his brows and could not help but chuckle.

“You fucking bet I am,” he said. “Not beating around the bush, huh?”

“Bush?” Adam asked, brows again knit together. “Oh, that is a phrase! Ha ha.”

Nigel shook his head a little and then went to kiss Adam a second time, this time with a little more force, and then Adam let out the most precious moan when the tip of Nigel’s tongue pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth a little and moaned again when his own tongue touched that of the other man, who was now pulling him closer. Adam closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of being consumed by the kisses they shared, licking into each other’s mouths, tasting, finding out what the other liked. Adam’s hands went up and found hold on Nigel’s wide shoulders, feeling his knees starting to grow weaker than they had ever been. Never before had Adam felt like this, never before had he felt this…excited.

When they parted again, Nigel licking a last time over Adam’s lips, Adam looked at the older man, who was smiling and touching Adam’s nose with the tip of his own.

“What about you?” Nigel then asked. “Are you…sexually excited?”

Adam nodded eagerly.

“Yes, very. I have gotten an erection, and I would very much like it if we would sleep together tonight,” he replied.

Nigel raised his brows, his lips curling into a smile.

“You are…a fucking surprise, Adam,” he whispered and then leaned again closer to kiss him again, and this time there was no doubt where this kiss would lead, filled with passion and growing intensity. “Bedroom,” he said between two kisses.

Adam hummed into the kiss and then stepped away from him, taking Nigel’s hand and turned to lead him to his bedroom in the back of the apartment.

“This place is fucking huge for one,” Nigel commented on the way.

“Oh, my dad lived here two before he died. I…I can’t much longer afford it, so I will need to move out soon. But I don’t want to.”

Nigel nodded, understanding only too well that relocating was always connected not only with trouble but also with things you would leave behind.

Adam was leading him to a room that had dark blue walls that made the room cozy and comfortable and not at all suffocating like the color scheme would have suggested. The furniture was simple and the bed was a small, metal-framed thing that would hardly be large enough for two, but Nigel was sure they could make this work somehow. At the foot of the bed stood a large black apparatus that Nigel did not recognize immediately, but then he realized that it was a telescope, just one that looked a lot more complicated than the ones he had seen before. Behind it at the wall, next to the wardrobe, hang a spacesuit. A fucking spacesuit like the ones he knew from pictures of the moon landing.

“Fucking space fan, huh?” Nigel asked.

“Oh, yes,” Adam said, who was already starting to unbutton his black shirt. “Space is my passion. I am fascinated by the complexity and all the details and facts that come with it. Our solar system alone is…”

Nigel put a finger to his lips.

“Adam,” he whispered. “I love your babbling. I honestly find it fucking adorable, but tell me everything about space later, okay? Because my cock is about to ruin my pants.”

Adam looked down as if he was checking what Nigel’s cock was doing to the pants and then he opened his mouth, noticing the erection of the other man that was pressing against the fabric of his trousers.

“Oh,” he made. “Yes, I would like that too, you’re right. Do you really want to hear about space?” He asked.

“Yes,” Nigel said, returning to kiss him. “Just fucking later.”

Adam nodded into the kiss that he returned eagerly, now his hands in the sandy hair of the other, finding the slightly greying strands silky and soft under this touch. Nigel’s hands went to work on Adam’s belt and opened it skillfully, pulling open button and zipper and pushing his hands into Adam’s underwear, cupping his ass and pulling him flush against himself. Adam moaned again, a tremble in his breath, clinging to the older man as his life depended on it.

“Adam,” Nigel whispered into the kiss. “Angel.”

Adam hummed and kissed the corner of Nigel’s mouth, his jaw then his neck while Nigel pushed the now open shirt over his shoulders, hissing at the sight of the smooth, perfect skin that became visible to him.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he said, praising Adam, who blushed and bit his lip.

“You are very handsome,” Adam replied.

Nigel grinned wolfishly, and attacked again Adam’s lips with his, pushing him at the same time back until his legs met the frame of his bed. Automatically he sat down and looked up while Nigel opened his own shirt and pulled it off his body. The younger man gasped and moaned a little when he saw the thick chest hair that covered Nigel’s toned body, the tanned skin. Finding everything he put his eyes on incredibly arousing. He reached up and found his fingers trembling when he touched the soft skin on Nigel’s belly, letting the spread fingers move up through the hair and touched then hesitantly and carefully the scar that covered various spots. His fingertips grazed the nipples that had started to become hard ages ago and pulled a moan from Nigel’s throat when he twisted one nipple experimentally between his fingers.

“Like what you see?” Nigel asked, and Adam nodded. “Wanna see more?”

Again, Adam nodded, licking his lips, and watched how Nigel opened his own black jeans and pushed them down, showing Adam that he was not wearing any underwear and after he stepped out of jeans and shoes, stood completely in the nude in front of Adam, whose eyes were glued to the proudly erect cock right in front of him, curved a little to the left, with a trimmed bush of hair in the same color of the chest hair at the base.

“You are uncut,” Adam said and looked up, saw that Nigel raised a brow. “I should not have said that.”

“Why fucking not? No, I’m not,” he said. “Problem for you?”

Adam shook his head.

“I just have never seen an uncut penis before,” he said and lowered his eyes again to look at just that part of Nigel’s body.

“You know, you can touch it,” Nigel chuckled.

Adam nodded again and then reached out and put a hand around the base of Nigel’s manhood, a little too tight at first which made Nigel hiss, but he eased his grip and jerked Nigel a few times before he dared to touch the tip and pull back the foreskin a little, uncovering the head that was glistening with pre-cum. He licked his lips and looked up at Nigel as if he was asking for permission.

One of Nigel’s hands was now touching Adam’s wavy hair, messing up the curls even more in a gentle gesture, comforting and encouraging, and it was all that Adam needed to glide off the bed to the floor where he went to his knees and guided Nigel’s cock with his hand that was still holding him to his lips. He kissed the head, once, twice, and then licked a little of the pre cum off him, letting his tongue circle the rim of the pulled back skin. Nigel hissed a curse and grabbed a handful of Adam’s hair when the younger man took the head of his shaft into his mouth and started to suck at it like a baby on a tit. He arched his neck beck and closed his eyes at the sensation of the warm wetness that was surrounding his sensitive skin. He was surprised that this innocent looking boy was blowing him like a seasoned whore and, fuck, he had no reason to complain, especially when Adam’s tongue pressed against the underside of his cock while he still managed to suck at the same time, his head bobbing and one hand holding Nigel’s heavy balls.

“Fuck, so good,” Nigel whispered, the voice hoarse, hand cramping into Adam’s hair, almost forcing him to take him in further and Adam did not hesitate to swallow him and Nigel’s eyes flew open in surprise when Adam started to deep throat him without the hint of a gag reflex. “Fuck!”

Adam swallowed around him, once, then again, and then moved off him, getting a few breaths in, licking his lips, and repeated what he had just done, and Nigel was sure that he was going to come down Adam’s throat any moment, which was the reason why he pulled him finally off.

Adam looked up, eyes wondering why Nigel wanted him not to continue, and the pupils were blown wide in arousal.

“Was that not good?” He asked, voice showing his insecurity.

“Fucking perfect,” Nigel said, eyes filled with emotion and lust. “But I’m not a young man anymore, and fuck I can’t come twice in a short time and I want to come when I’m inside you.”

Adam nodded.

“I would like that too,” he said, a smile on his lips, eyes still a little unfocused.

“You’re a little overdressed,” Nigel meant with a smirk, pulling Adam up and kissing him, his hard cock pressing against Adam’s belly. He tasted his own flavor on Adam’s lips, something he did not mind, not when it came with Adam’s perfect lips, and then pulled the shirt off Adam and went himself into a crouching position while pushing Adam to sit down, to pull the black pants off his slender legs. The white boxer shorts that Adam wore did not surprise him, they were simple and basic, and something told him that Adam preferred things that way, but what he found underneath those shorts was not at all basic and simple but the most gorgeous cock that Nigel had ever seen. Not on the large side, but perfectly proportioned to Adam’s body with the perfect length and girth, red with arousal and hard as steel.

“You’re cut,” Nigel mimicked Adam’s words from earlier.

“Oh,” Adam said. “I am, I hope you like it this way, because…”

“Adam,” Nigel stopped his babbling. “I love it. Everything about you is fucking perfect. You should be a fucking nude model or something, fuck, you’re so damn gorgeous.”

Adam gasped, speechless at the words and blushing deeply, and then closed his eyes in bliss when Nigel pressed a gentle kiss to the base of his cock, the dark hair growing there not as neatly trimmed as he would have wanted Nigel to see him, but he had not known that something like this would ever happen to him. Maybe Nigel would tell him how he liked it best, and he could then do it that way and…oh…

Adam moaned loud when Nigel sucked him in, licking and nibbling, his teeth grazing his skin without causing any pain, nimble fingers stroking the insides of Adam’s thighs, the soft skin shuddering under the touch and pushing gently for Adam to spread his legs further. He sucked him gently, finding Adam to even taste wonderful, clean, and somewhat sweet, just the way he liked it. His hands moved further up and the tips of his fingers touched the soft, drawn up balls that were tight and ready to burst, showing how aroused and eager Adam was as well.

Stopping to suck Adam, Nigel put two fingers into his mouth and wet them thoroughly, which made Adam look at him. For the first time, Adam looked into his eyes and did not flinch, those innocent blue orbs locking into Nigel’s brown ones, and then moved to his groin, where Nigel returned to lick his shaft once more while circling Adam’s hole with one finger, wetting the skin there and then pushing slowly his finger inside him.

Adam moaned, hissed and Nigel thought he even heard a little curse falling from his lips, his body unused to the stretch that he was now experiencing. A shudder went over him and he felt sweat on his forehead.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Nigel whispered, kissing the inside of Adam’s left thigh, then kissing his balls, sucking one then the other into his mouth, wetting them and then he pushed Adam to lay down on the bed, and pushed his legs apart and up, folding Adam in half, making him show him the tight opening between his round globes, where his finger was slowly fucking him open.

When the finger left him, Adam felt incredibly empty, but then, when Nigel’s lips touched that most intimate part of his body, he felt heat rise. Nigel kissed him there, where people said he was dirty and normal people did not like to be touched, but he had never been normal in his life, so this was probably just what he wanted, what he liked.

“N-Nigel,” he whispered when Nigel’s tongue pushed inside him, starting to lick and probe, wetting him further, eating him out and loosening the muscles that gave up all resistance at the licks and kisses. “P-please.”

Nigel moved away from him, eyes still on the fluttering hole that looked as if it was begging to be further touched and stimulated.

“Please what, angel? Talk to me.”

“I…,” Adam said, a hand searching for something to hold onto, and found Nigel’s right hand that reached up to hold him. “I want you.”

“I know,” Nigel said, kissing again Adam’s ass. “I want you too, so fucking much.”

Adam nodded, eager and ready, but then he looked up, a little disappointed when Nigel stood up and stopped his ministrations at his anus. For a moment, he thought he had done something wrong, but then Nigel sat down on the bed and went to lay down, and Adam followed him to lay beside him, being immediately pulled into Nigel’s arms, who held him tenderly. They started to kiss again, Adam hooking one leg over Nigel’s hips, close and still not close enough, trying to get some friction from the other man, the tip of his cock rubbing against Nigel’s, making them both moan into each other’s mouths. Adam’s hand went up Nigel’s body and suddenly Nigel hissed and Adam pulled lips and hand away from him, and looking down he saw that the spot where his hand had just been was covered in a bruise that had gotten darker.

“Oh,” Adam made. “I hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Nigel said and pulled Adam down again, starting to kiss him again but Adam pulled back again.

“No, that is not okay, I do not want to hurt you.”

“Adam,” the older one replied. “It is okay, okay? I got a punch there, and yeah, it does hurt, but I don’t fucking care. Do you believe me?”

Adam examined Nigel’s face and then slowly nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, Nigel. Okay.”

Nigel grinned and now was allowed to kiss the other man again, licking again into his mouth and holding him close. They made out like this for a while, touching and kissing, placing little love bites onto each other’s bodies. Nigel leaned down to suck on Adam’s nipples, leaving the buds hard and deep red, as if they were painted with lipstick, and the sight left Nigel damn proud with himself, just like the young man that was writhing in his arousal, not sure what to do with himself. Adam rubbed himself against his body like a cat in heat, his little angel so much more wanton than he had ever expected him to be, moans slutty and needy, touches and kisses yet still a little insecure but with growing confidence.

Finally, Nigel pulled away from him and once again, left Adam with a frown on his flushed face.

“Please fucking tell me that you have supplies,” Nigel said, which made the frown deeper. “Condoms, lube.”

“Oh,” Adam said in realization. “Oh! Yes.”

Nigel blinked surprised at the speed in which Adam was out of the bed and was pulling the bottom drawer of the white dresser open, rummaging through something and then holding a small plastic bottle and a strip of condoms up like a prize.

“Now tell me,” Nigel chuckled. “Why such a good boy like you has condoms and lube.”

Adam blinked at him when he returned to the bed where he was immediately pulled again into a tight embrace.

“I…I like sex?” Adam asked, insecure. “I got the condoms because cleaning the toys is such a bother and it is much nicer to just put a condom over a vibrator and pull it off afterward. I got the vibrator from an online store. It had the best review and it came highly recommended. There is a level that has it do this thing…”

“Adam,” Nigel smiled into a kiss that shut Adam up.

“Hmm?” Adam made.

“You’re babbling again,” he said and kissed him.

“Oh, yes. I do that a lot,” Adam said, shame in his voice. “I’m sorry, I try to not do that but it still happens.”

“It’s lovely,” Nigel said, surprising Adam whose eyes lit up. “You can babbly all you want and you still owe me stories about space, but right now we are on a schedule.”

“Schedule?”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh. You mean sexual intercourse.”

Nigel huffed.

“That’s exactly what I fucking mean.”

Adam nodded into the kiss, their bodies again grinding against each other, passion again growing and leaving no doubt about how much the two men were gone on each other.

“How..how do you want me?” Adam asked, making Nigel raise a brow and think for a moment.

“On your back, with your legs spread wide open. I want to see your face when I fuck you,” he whispered into the next kiss. “Do you like that idea? That I’m going to fuck you hard and deep until you beg me to let you come?”

Instead of replying, Adam grabbed Nigel’s cock and pumped it several times, making Nigel arch his back into the touch. Nigel grabbed him and turned him onto his back like he had announced and covered him with his own. Adam spread his legs and moaned loud when Nigel mimicked fucking him, their cocks rubbing against each other, the arousal growing to unknown limits until Nigel sat up between Adam’s legs and took the condoms, opening the wrapper of one and covering his hardness with the latex sheath. Adam was biting his lip looking at him, his left hand jerking himself slowly, his thumb running circles around the tip, watching how Nigel now took up the bottle of lube and put a large glob of the clear liquid into the palm of his hand. He covered his cock with most of it and then smeared the rest into Adam’s crack, pushing some into his still so tight opening and again fucking him slowly with one finger until he could add a second one and Adam was again moaning and moving his body in a way that told him that he wanted, that he was ready for more.

He guided his cock to touch the entrance to Adam’s body and then slowly moved to push inside. Adam had squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath at the first breach, and then he pushed again and felt the muscle give in. The moan that escaped Adam’s throat was deep and long and continued until Nigel had bottomed out inside him, his balls touching Adam’s ass.

The tightness of Adam’s channel was almost too much and Nigel, who was bracing himself on his arms next to Adam’s head, felt already sweat running down his back.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, so good.”

Adam whimpered and pulled his legs up, wrapping himself with all limbs around Nigel’s body, wanting him as close as possible, wanting more, wanting it all.

Nigel waited as long as he could manage until he could be certain that Adam had grown accustomed to the intrusion, and then started to slowly pull out, almost all the way, and then push back inside, repeating the thrusts until Adam started to move with him, raising his hips to meet him, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper, giving him all he was able to give. Soon, the slapping sound of their meeting flesh filled the bedroom, mixing with whimpers and moans, the little screams that Adam let out and the encouragements that Nigel whispered into his ear.

They were moving together like they had done this a thousand times and not like two men who had just met this night and did not know anything but their names, their bodies one, reading, knowing what the other liked and wanted, touches, kisses, and movements one with each other. One body. One mind.

Adam opened his eyes and looked at the aroused face of the man who was fucking him, covered in sweat, the dark eyes even darker in the desire they shared. Never before in his life had he felt like this, not with the few girls he had been with in the past, not with his toys, and certainly not with Beth. He had always felt insecure, even when he was alone with himself, but with Nigel, with this stranger, he felt alive. He felt like he did not have to hide a single part of who he was and what he wanted.

Nigel shifted his weight a little and the new angle made his cock hit the right spot inside Adam with the next thrust and he screamed, a sound that encouraged Nigel to take the hint and start fucking him now like there was no tomorrow. His previously passionate thrusts became now forceful and hard, deep and with every single one of them, he hit that spot, his prostate, over and over again, making him see stars. Adam’s own cock was leaking now onto his belly, while Nigel penetrated him like a jackhammer.

Adam bit into Nigel’s shoulder, not knowing what to do with the overwhelming emotions and desires he was feeling by now, fingernails scratching over his back, leaving red lines in Nigel’s skin, while Nigel sucked at his neck, leaving a hickey there that would mark him for the next days as his and his alone.

Nigel struggled to move them to the side and then pushed himself onto his own back, never leaving the tight heat that Adam’s body was around him, and Adam, who looked now down at him, knit again his brows together in the most adorable way that again made Nigel smile.

“Ride me, angel,” Nigel whispered. “You know what I want.”

Adam nodded and slowly pushed himself up, first to his hands, and then slowly arched his back, moving his hips until he was sitting on Nigel’s cock, taking him now even deeper inside. He closed his eyes at the sensation and felt his whole body shiver, Nigel’s hands stroking up his trembling thighs and then held his hips before he pushed himself up against Adam’s body, prompting him to move. Adam started to slowly move his hips, rotate them a little, then moving up and down, finding the right position and rhythm, until he was ready to ride Nigel hard and wild.

When Nigel looked up, he found that he had never seen anything as beautiful as this young man who was lost in passion. The dark curls were wet with sweat, the skin glowing. The expression on his face was relaxed and strained at the same time a complete testament of how much desire he felt for the other moan, how pleasured he felt.

One of Adam’s hands moved to touch himself, but Nigel slapped his hand away, which made him look down.

“Come on my cock, angel,” Nigel whispered, the voice hoarse.

After a moment of thought, Adam nodded and then shifted his hips again a little and found the perfect position to have Nigel’s shaft again press hard against that bundle of nerves inside him. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, feeling another time how his cock started to drip, and Nigel pushed that moment up, making him almost shriek. They moved again in an old rhythm like they just knew without knowing how to pull the utmost pleasure from the other man until they both felt how close to their climax they had gotten. Nigel moved to sit up, holding Adam in his lap, rocking them together, the movements slow but intense. Adam and Nigel wrapped their arms around each other, Adam’s cock rubbing against Nigel’s belly, Nigel’s buried deep inside him, pulsing and throbbing with the first indications that Nigel was closed to his release.

It was Adam though who came first in sudden bursts of cum that left his body. His whole body quivered and he held onto Nigel for dear life with curled toes, feeling weak and strong, and feeling lost and found in the arms of the other man.

“You’re doing so good, angel,” Nigel whispered into his ear. “So fucking good, baby. Come for me, come, Adam. Oh, my angel. Beautiful angel.”

Adam whimpered and felt tears leave his eyes, complexly overwhelmed by physical sensation and emotions, and continued to rock his hips, wanting nothing more than making Nigel feel this good as well. 

“Oh,” he whispered. “Oh, Nigel. I…”

“I know, angel,” Nigel moaned. “Oh God.”

Nigel’s balls emptied themselves that moment into the condom, throbbing almost painfully into the sheath that Adam’s body provided for him.

Both men were panting, their bodies moving slower and slower until they stopped moving completely, only holding each other as close as they could manage, Adam’s head leaned against Nigel’s shoulder and Nigel’s against the back of Adam’s head, lips pressing kisses into his damp hair.

“Angel,” Nigel only whispered. “My angel. You made my fly.”

Adam whimpered still, his fingers digging into his shoulders, not wanting to wake up from the fog that the passionate encounter had left him in, but it was finally Nigel who moved a little and pulled his cock out of Adam’s hole, hating that he had to pull the condom off. He did not care if his seed made a mess on the floor, and so he just threw the condom out of the bed and let himself fall back into the pillows, pulling Adam with him, holding him close.

Adam nestled his head against Nigel’s chest, his hand playing with the hair on his chest, while Nigel did the same to the mop of curls on his head.

“That was very satisfying,” Adam said. “I really enjoyed having sex with you, Nigel.”

Nigel frowned a little.

“You speak what you fucking think, don’t you?”

Adam stopped breathing.

“Adam?” Nigel asked.

“I…I have...this thing…this thing that makes it hard for me…,” he said while sitting up, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them, feeling shame and again this painful insecurity. “I have Asperger’s Syndrome? That is…”

“I know what fucking Asperger’s is,” Nigel said. “That’s okay, Adam.”

He touched Adam’s back.

“That’s why you don’t really ever look at me, right? Or why you get lost in detail and enthusiastic about things you like?”

“Uh huh,” Adam made and turned a little to look at Nigel without meeting his eyes.

“Like the sex with just had?”

Adam nodded.

“Yes, that was wonderful. I have never before felt something like this, and I would really like if we could do that again. I mean…”

“Adam.”

“Babbling again?”

“Babbling again,” Nigel replied with a soft smile, touching Adam’s hip. “You owe me a story about space.”

Adam’s eyes lit up.

“Yes? I mean you would really like to hear about space?”

Nigel nodded and watched how Adam suddenly got up, swaying a little on weak legs and went to the dresser, where he turned a little globe on that Nigel had thought to be a nightlight, but suddenly the whole room was covered in starlight.

“Holy fucking shit, you have your own planetarium,” Nigel said, voice full of wonder and opening his arms for Adam to snuggle into his embrace. “That’s fucking beautiful.”

“You see that?” Adam said, pointing on a slowly moving light, and Nigel nodded, kissing his hair, eyes on the lights. “That is the Andromeda Galaxy. It is the nearest major galaxy to the Milky Way and is approximately 2.5 million light-years from Earth. Its viral mass is of the same order of magnitude…”

Nigel was in a fucking good mood when he crossed the street the next morning after having gotten up much earlier than ever before and had first watched his angel sleep peacefully in the narrow bed they had shared and in that they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, exchanging lazy kisses and gentle touches that showed the affection they were feeling for each other. Adam had spoken about galaxies and stars for hours, and when someone had knocked at his apartment door sometime in the fucking night, it had been Nigel who had asked him to stay in bed and ignore it because he wanted to hear all the stories Adam had to tell about his favorite stars.

Adam had looked like the angel he was in his sleep, face relaxed and long lashes on his cheeks. He had looked even younger than he was with his mussed curls and the flawless skin, and something warm had filled Nigel’s heart.

After having watched him, he had finally gotten up and cleaned himself in the shower, hoping he would not wake Adam up, but his angel was sleeping so deep that he had not even moved when Nigel returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

When he had taken Adam’s key and left the apartment, he had hoped that he would be back before Adam woke up, but the bakery a street over next to the store where he got some cigarettes for himself, was highly frequented and it had taken ages until he could get his order, but the treat for Adam he had seen in the shop's window when he had passed it, had put his mood back to fucking awesome.

He took two stairs at a time on his way to Adam’s apartment and then frowned before he reached the floor, hearing two voices already when he entered the building, one of them a woman, the other that of his angel, and he did not like the upset tone that Adam’s voice carried.

“I just don’t get why you left like that, Adam,” the woman said, angry-sounding. “You could have at least said goodbye, it was really rude of you to do that and I had to make excuses with my friends for you. That made me look stupid in front of them.”

“I heard you,” Adam gave back, and Nigel was surprised how upset he sounded. “I heard you saying mean things about me. You and your friends. I was not welcome there. You said they were nice people but they were not. You lied to me!”

“Oh, Adam, we only talked about you. There was nothing rude about that.”

“Your friend Jim called me a freak!”

There was a moment of silence and Nigel imagined that the woman, whoever she was, was shocked hearing that Adam had overheard her friend saying that.

“You were acting weird, Adam,” she snapped, and now Nigel felt anger rise in him. “And he did not understand, not everyone knows what Asperger’s is, he was just not getting why you are like this.”

“I’m just me!”

“Angel, is something wrong?” Nigel said, turning around the corner and two pairs of eyes were turning to look at him, Adam and the woman that had spoken standing in front of Adam’s apartment door.

The woman, a petite brunette with large Bambi eyes, stared at the man who was wearing all black, her mouth open in shock, while Adam blinked at him, surprised but not shocked, more confused.

“Who are you?” The woman asked and then turned to Adam. “Who is that, Adam?”

Nigel got closer to them, despite him feeling like shit not letting it show. Instead, he went close to Adam and put an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss into his curls, and immediately, Adam leaned against him.

“And who are fucking you?” Nigel asked without answering her question.

“Oh,” Adam made. “Oh, this is Beth, she lives upstairs and is my friend. And this is…”

“Nigel Ibanescu,” Nigel finished his sentence.

“Yes. Nigel,” Adam confirmed. “He’s…he’s…”

“A friend,” Nigel said. “A close friend, if you get what I mean.”

He winked at Beth, who stared at the two men in front of her.

“A friend,” Beth parroted. “I...don't understand?” I thought we were…”

Nigel huffed a laugh, feeling how Adam went tense

“Do you want to fucking keep talking to her, Adam?” Nigel asked.

Adam pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head.

“No. No, I don’t want that, can we go in now?”

“We sure will do that, angel,” Nigel said and turned to Beth, who was still staring in confusion at the two men. “If you may excuse us…Beth.”

He pushed Adam gently into his apartment and closed the door behind them.

“I should have said goodbye to her?” Adam said.

“What you just said, is that true?”

“I don’t lie. I never lie, you know I don’t like liars.”

“I fucking mean did her friend really call you that?”

“He called me a freak and weird and that he doesn’t know why Beth bothers with someone like me.”

Nigel nodded.

“Fucking asshole,” he hissed.

“I thought you were gone,” Adam said. “When I woke up, I thought you had left and that I would never see you again. It made me sad.”

“Hey,” Nigel said and put the bag from the bakery onto the dining table. “Angel, look at me.” Adam did not move. “Fucking look at me, angel.”

Adam turned and looked up, again slightly avoiding to look directly at Nigel, but he did not mind, understanding that eye contact was not easy for the younger man.

“After last night, I would never fucking leave like that,” he said, putting his hands onto Adam’s shoulders. “I would never fucking leave you like that.”

Adam nodded.

“You…you don’t know me.”

“I know. But I want to get to know you, and I want to hear more stories about the stars. I fucking liked hearing about all of that.”

Now Adam made eye contact, looking for something in Nigel’s eyes. Looking for the lie, looking for him to make fun of him like all the other people before.

“You did?”

“You fucking bet I did,” he said and pulled Adam into his arms, making his head tilt up with a finger under his chin and pressed a kiss to his lips that Adam returned.

“I only ever have toast and coffee for breakfast,” Adam said.

Nigel smiled.

"That sounds fucking fine," he said. "I could use some coffee now."

“I made coffee, I get some. How do you like yours?”

Nigel continued to smile and watched how Adam went to the kitchen.

“I take mine with a little milk,” he said loud enough for Adam to hear.

“Oh, that is how I like mine too,” Adam yelled back and returned a moment later with a tray carrying two mugs and plates with toast, stars printed on them, and put them onto the table next to the few things he had put there earlier for his breakfast, and sat down, looking a little curious at the bag that Nigel pulled closer after he had sat down as well.

“I went out to get cigarettes for me, and I got something for you,” Nigel said, and Adam looked back up and then watched Nigel get up and leave for the kitchen.

He heard Nigel opening cupboards, looking for something, and then the clatter of tableware. A few seconds later, Nigel returned, carrying one of the white plates that Adam mostly used, something on it that he must have brought in the bakery as well.

Adam stared at the colorful cupcakes that Nigel put onto the table.

“Oh,” he made, his eyes lighting up. “Those are…”

“They reminded me of you,” Nigel said, looking fondly at the young man that was looking with wide eyes at the space colored frosting on the cakes, shimmering in purples and blues, and the little stars and rockets that had been used as decoration.

“They are so pretty,” Adam said. “You bought them for me?”

“Well, for us. I hope you will fucking share with me,” he grinned. “And I also hope that we can continue later where we stopped last night.”

“Oh, I can tell you about the other Messier objects, they are really interesting…”

Adam stopped talking when he saw the expression on Nigel’s face that he could not read, like it was always difficult for him. But Nigel had raised a brow and smirked a little.

“Oh,” Adam made once again. “Oh! You mean we could have again sexual intercourse?”

“That’s exactly what I fucking mean.”

“I was not sure if you enjoyed it too,” Adam admitted.

“You were not sure?” Nigel laughed. “Adam, you are the best fuck I ever had in my fucking life.”

Adam licked his lips and pressed them again together, thinking for a moment. There was a cloud on his face and he seemed to start getting upset, which confused Nigel after he had thoguht that Adam was sharing his good mood after that wonderful night they had shared.

“I am not sure I want to have sex with you again, Nigel.”

“And why not? I thought you fucking liked it?” Nigel asked, not hiding his disappointment.

“I did, but Beth is my girlfriend and it is not right that I cheat on her,” he said. “Though I think we are not together anymore.”

“Do you fucking love her?”

“N-no?” Adam said. “No, I don’t. I mean, I think I don’t. But I also don’t want to be just a…a fuck for someone. I don’t want…”

“Adam,” Nigel stopped him. “I said you are the best fuck I ever had, yeah I said that and I fucking mean it. But you are also something more. Maybe it’s a little early to think this is going somewhere else, but fuck it, I want to try.”

Adam looked back up and looked at Nigel, who took Adam’s hand.

“You…you want to try?” Adam asked. “I don’t understand.”

“You. Me. Together. Fuck, Adam, one night with you and I'm already turning into a fucking sap.”

It looked like Adam was thinking about what Nigel was saying but was still not able to fully understand his words.

“I thought you left,” Adam then repeated his earlier words. "I thought you think too that I'm a freak. I thought you left me."

Nigel smiled and raised Adam’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss to his palm.

“Why would I leave you when I finally fucking feel like I have arrived somewhere?”

For a moment, Adam did not understand.

But then he did.


End file.
